


The Primeval Pack

by NeverHadThePlot



Category: Primeval
Genre: Alpha Stephen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Connor, Pack Dynamics, Past Rape/Non-con, not anyone on the team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverHadThePlot/pseuds/NeverHadThePlot
Summary: Connor is pretending to be a beta to his team, what happens after a dinosaur attack forces him to reveal himself as an Omega to Stephen? How do the team react?





	The Primeval Pack

“Don’t you ever do something so stupid and reckless again!” Stephen yelled at Connor, gripping his shoulders tightly and shaking him a little. The kid had scared the life out of him, offering himself up as bait to save the rest of them.

Connor’s eyes widened at the anger in the Alpha’s voice, it was too close to his heat date, he could feel his inner omega baring his neck and whining submissively. Stephen had never been so angry with him. That was always Cutter, or Abby, Stephen just threw disappointed looks in his direction followed by cutting or sarcastic jokes.

“It was going to eat you!” Connor protested, fighting off his instinctive urges. He took pills to control them, everyone thought he was a beta, like Abby, and he had to keep it that way.

“Temple,” Stephen growled at him, eyes flashing. “I don’t care if I’m about to get eaten by twenty raptors, you do. Not. Use. Yourself. As. Bait. Do you understand me?”

“But Stephen-” Connor tried to argue.

An angry growl cut him off and this time Connor couldn’t help the knee jerk reaction. He let out a keening whine and bared his throat, his eyes dropping from the second Alpha of the pack to their floor.

Stephen’s eyes widened at the submissive response. It couldn’t be. Connor was a beta. He smelt like a beta. He acted like a beta. It was impossible that he could be anything else, right? And yet, here he stood, baring his neck and becoming increasingly agitated the longer Stephen stared at him without releasing him from the pose.

Mentally shaking himself, he let out a soothing rumble, before bending forward to graze his teeth over Connor’s neck. The boy trembled in his arms.

Stephen pulled back, keeping one hand on Connor’s waist and using the other to tilt his head up. “Look at me Connor,” he commanded softly, speaking to him for the first time as he always would have, had he known the truth. Hesitantly, Connor looked up through his lashes, his lip between his teeth. Stephen smiled at him and stroked his cheek softly.   
Connor’s eyes flickered shut briefly as he nuzzled the Alpha’s palm. “Why didn’t you ever tell us?”

Connor whined in distress. “Shh, it’s okay Little One, you can tell me. I won’t be angry, I promise.”

The omega in front of him swallowed harshly before whispering, “I was scared.”

“Scared?” Stephen asked with a frown. Of him? Cutter? Being kicked off the team? “Of what, Con?”

“I-I- Jack Thompson, h-he went to school with me and when he came out, the Alphas – they fought over him. A bunch of them ended up in hospital and the ones that didn’t, they, they r-r-r-aped him/ He d-died that n-night, and I-I…” He cut himself off, unable to continue as the tears started to tumble down his face.

“Oh, Connor,” Stephen mumbled, pulling the boy into his arms and cradling him closely. He nuzzled Connor’s neck comfortingly, stroking a hand through his hair and rocking him soothingly. Stephen couldn’t imagine what Connor had gone through, feeling he had to hide who he was for fear of being attacked. The poor boy had such low self-esteem that   
Stephen could well believe he thought the only way anyone would want him was as their own personal toy. “You know me and Cutter would never allow such a thing to happen to you, don’t you? We care for you a great deal. Abby and the SF’s too. Hell, why do you think I was angry at you for using yourself as bait, hmm? I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you.”

“I-I-I’m sorry Alpha, Sir,” Connor stuttered over his words in his haste to apologize.

“You are forgiven sweetheart,” Stephen said, pressing a kiss to his messy hair. Connor took a shuddery breath before loosening his arms.

Stephen took a step back and wiped the tear tracks from the omegas face with the pads of his thumbs. Connor smiled at him tentatively.

“Now then, we’re going to go back to the ARC to get cleaned up, then you and I are going to tell the rest of our pack the truth,” Stephen said in a no-nonsense tone.

Connor went white. “B-but Stephen-”

“They won’t think any less of you Connor. You know you can’t stay on those pills forever, they’ll make you ill.” When Connor looked ready to protest, Stephen leaned forward and captured his lips in a soft kiss, finally acting on feelings he’d been repressing for a few months. “I’ll protect you Connor, I promise,” he said as he pulled away.

Connor looked at him with a slightly dazed look before he broke into his bright grin that lit up his whole face. “Yes Alpha Sir.”

Stephen chuckled and pulled Connor to his side, walking to their jeep with an arm around his waist.

“Everything all right?” Nick asked, pausing in packing their equipment to glance curiously at the two of them.

“Everything’s fine,” Stephen replied with a smile. “We need to have a team meeting once we’re all cleaned up. Connor here has something he has to tell everyone.”

“Okay,” Nick agreed, even more curious now that Connor was blushing deep red and ducking his head.

The drive back to the ARC was mostly silent, but for Stephen informing Abby and Jenny of the meeting in Cutter’s office once they’d had a chance to change. Connor fidgeted nervously the whole way back, until Stephen placed a hand over his knee to calm him.

Freshly showered, Connor made his way nervously to Cutters office, fearing what his teams reactions would be. Stealing himself, he pushed his way into the room, only to freeze in the doorway at the sight of four pairs of eyes staring at him. He let out a startled whine of distress. Nick’s eyes widened, picking up on the implications of the distress signal straight away.

Stephen was by his side in an instant. “Shh, it’s okay Con,” he said, hugging him tightly. Connor clung to him as Stephen pulled him across the room and down to sit in his lap. He flushed in embarrassment and buried his face into Stephens shoulder.

“Connor, what’s wrong?” Abby asked in concern, not having picked it up. Connor whined again, burying himself further into Stephens embrace.

He felt Stephen sigh around him. “Connor, would you like me to tell them?” Connor nodded. “Okay,” Stephen agreed and started rubbing soothing circles into the omegas back.

He looked up at his team mates, the people he considered pack, owing to his lack of any real family. He met Cutters eyes and nodded at the unspoken question. “Connor here is not a beta,” he stated.

“What?” Abby and Jenny said together.

“He’s an omega,” Stephen continued. “He was too scared to tell anyone after watching a school friend of his being gang raped and murdered,” he had picked up on the parts that Connor had omitted.

“Oh God, that’s awful!” Abby said in disgust. Everyone nodded in agreement. Connor started trembling in Stephen’s arms, afraid of their reactions. 

“Connor,” Nick said after a moment of silence, he moved around the desk and reached out to run a soothing hand down the omegas back. Connor tensed at this, before taking a fortifying breath and turning to look at his mentor. “You know this changes nothing as far as I’m concerned. You are my brilliant student whom I will go to the ends of the earth for to protect, just as I would Stephen or Abby or Jenny.”

Connor looked up at him with teary eyes, before launching himself at Nick, burying himself within the older man’s arms and nuzzling at his neck. Everyone else laughed brightly. When he finally let go, Abby dragged him into a bone breaking hug.

“I wish you’d told me Con, but I get why you didn’t. You’re still my idiotic friend.

Connor chuckled at that. “Thanks Abbs,” he said, starting to come back to himself.

When he pulled away, Jenny smiled at him and ruffled his hair. “You’re an idiot Connor, but you are our idiot.”

Connor laughed at that. “Thank you guys. You have no idea how grateful I am to have you all.”

Stephen pulled the omega back against his chest, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing a kiss to the juncture of his neck. “Off course we do Con, we love you too.”

Abby narrowed her eyes, clocking the change in their relationship. “How long have you known Stephen?”

He looked at his watch before answering. “About two hours, why?”

Abby just chuckled as Cutter said, “You work fast.”

Connor, mortified, turned bright red, but Stephen just grinned at his friend. “Connor here needed the comfort, and I have been sitting on my feelings for long enough.”

Everyone laughed. There was a beat of silence, then Nick asked, “Right, so who wants to tell Lester?”

“Oh hell,” Connor muttered, turning to hide his face in Stephens chest again.

“We’ll handle it tomorrow,” Stephen said, stroking a soothing hand down Connor’s back. “No reason to upset him and his paperwork tonight, right?”

The others just grinned at him.

“Right then,” Nick said, nodding. “Takeaway and movie night at my place?” They agreed easily, it was a thing they dead as a team on occasion, none of them having a social life any longer, owing to the anomalies.

They gathered round the TV, arguing good naturedly over what to watch and what to order. Connor was a lot quieter than usual, adjusting to the knowledge that his pack now knew the truth about him. They didn’t pick him up on it, just let him snuggle against Stephen’s chest and watch the chaos ensue.

The team all smiled indulgently when he fell asleep there only half an hour into the movie.

“Poor boy,” Nick whispered, watching Connor nuzzle into Stephens chest in his sleep.

“I can’t even begin to imagine what he’s been through,” Jenny agreed, leaning back against Nicks knees. “I mean, can you imagine trying to hide that you were an alpha for seven years?”

They all shuddered at the thought. “He was pretty distraught when he told me. Sobbed on my shoulder for ten minutes,” Stephen told them, carding a hand through his hair. “He didn’t mean to reveal it. I think I caught him by surprise when I yelled at him.”

“Why were you yelling at him?” Abby asked with a frown.

“Because he scared the shit out of me,” Stephen said bluntly. “I thought for sure that he was going to-” he couldn’t finish the sentence.

“If he hadn’t, the rest of us would be dead,” Abby pointed out reasonably.

“I know,” Stephen said with a wry smile. “And I think that’s what pissed me off all the more.” Nick snorted at that. “My instincts were screaming at me for letting my pack be in danger. Particularly him. Which just confused me even more. In retrospect, my subconscious probably knew.”

“He has done some pretty confusing things in the past,” Nick agreed.

“I’d just assumed he was one of the more submissive betas,” Abby said, being definitely on the more dominant end of the scale.

“I suppose that’s what he was aiming for,” Stephen agreed.

The movie ended and Abby yawned. “I suppose I should get him home,” she said, standing up.

Stephen couldn’t help the instinctive growl at the thought of the packs omega being protected by only the beta.

“Woah,” Abby said, raising her hands. “Okay then.”

Cutter chuckled. “You can all stay the night, if you want. I’ve got two spare rooms, and a sofa bed.”

“Thanks Nick,” Stephen said. “Sorry for growling, Abby.”

She smirked at him. “No worries Stephen, I get it.”

He had the grace to blush slightly. “Connor and I will take the couch, you two take the spare rooms.”

As they went about getting ready for bed, Cutter realised Connor was going to have to move in with him or Stephen, otherwise neither of them would ever get any sleep for worry.

At Nick’s hesitation Stephen just sighed. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow.”

“Fair enough,” Nick said, quirking his lips. He quickly found them some spare blankets and bade them goodnight.

Stephen moved Connor carefully, trying not to wake him.

“Whassit?” he asked in a sleepy voice, blinking cutely up at him. Stephen just smiled at him and carded a hand gently through his wild hair. “Shh, go back to sleep, I’m just making you comfortable.”

“You were comfortable,” Connor grumbled, yawning widely before passing out again. Stephen chuckled to himself as he removed Connor’s jeans, waistcoat and gloves, before crawling in beside him and pulling him against his chest. Connor sniffled and rolled over, burying his face into Stephen’s chest.

Stephen smiled and kissed his forehead before settling in to sleep for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to Primeval, if I did there would be many many more episodes of it


End file.
